Valaine
I am and always will be the optimist, the hoper of far-flung hopes, and the dreamer of improbable dreams. This incredible article, , is the property of Animainiac and you are not allowed to use it without his permission. In the unlikely chance you are interested in collaboration, you go to this page!Please feel free to critique we can only get better through harsh criticism dont hold back!!(Dont be a Baka) Valaine is an etherious demon created by Zeref over 400 years ago. During that time she was known as "The Immortal" a title gain through her incredible battle skills. She is currently the suboardinate of the oncoming storm within theThirteen Demon Lords. Appearance Valaine is a tall gray haired woman with a rather large bust and pale amber eyes. She is often seen wearing a large assortment of clothing usually varying skirts with black leggings beneath and shirts reminiscent of that of school girls. Personality History For hundreds of years there each man, woman and child has had an instinctive feeling that they are being watched regardless of where they are they feel an over bearing presence. Valaine is most likely where this fear stemmed from. An expert in covert operations Valaine can often sneak into enemy lines completly undetectable and report back to Tartarus the enemies weak points or in most cases wreak havoc from within. Her level of skill had once made her among the most respected members of the Tartarus Guild. She excelled not only in covert operations but in full heated battles where she was more than capable of engaging whole legions in combat at once and return without breaking a sweat. She lived for the day where Zeref would return but eventually lost sight of this finding it meaningless to live for something that may never return. Once she came to this mindset she began to question almost everything, her action of killing humans and even the Tartarus Guild itself. During this time period she was often lost in thought often lashing out violently at any demon who disturbed her which most of time happened to be Grimoire. Valaine had an intense hatred for Grimoire his lack of care and child like attitude made him seem to her a very annoying waste of space. She had considered dealing with him but Absalom beat him to the chase. What happened next caught her off guard, the once childish Grimoire with that playful smirk on his lips, was now engaged in combat with Absalom a Demon so powerful even Maard Geer was careful around him. At this moment Grimoire had a dark look on his face Grimoire was serious had intent to kill Abasolm. The aura of these two demons was frightening. Had Grimoire always had this kind of fighting strength that he would be willing to fight with Absalom? That question was quickly answered when fist went flying Grimoire for a brief unforgettable moment looked as if he would be on equal footing with Absalom but then he was sent careening into a wall quickly followed by absalom who proceeded to beat Grimoire around like a ragdoll. Valaine gazed on she hadn't expected Grimoire to put up much of a fight but she was strangely concerned for his welfare. Each time Grimoire was knocked down he would stand up more and more battered each time. Valaine had found a newfound respect for this idiotic moron. He was not giving up so easily and Absalom was pleased to oblige. Once Absalom had finished and left Valaine ran to Grimoire's side. She tended to his wounds and made a silent promise to herself that this jackass needed to someone look out for him.From that day forth she took upon herself to keep Grimoire out of trouble a task she would quickly fail. Valaine and Grimoire eventually journeyed out of the guild together, exploring the world as well as gaining information on various human settlements. Valaine learnt a lot about Grimoire his thirst for power and his strong sense of shame at being so easily defeated by Absalom. Throughout their travels they became rather close to each other Grimoire became increasingly open to Valaine until one day there was a turn for the worst. They encountered a Dragon Slayer and what would evidently be their Dragon Teacher. Almost instinctively they engaed each other in battle. Grimoire went straight into the battle aiming to take down the Dragon and so Valaine attacked the slayer. Valaine was slowly getting the upper hand against the slayer and that when she noticed Grimoire struggling against the Dragon. To the point where the dragon totally disregarded him and focused solely on Valaine. To the point where the dragon unknowingly swatted him away with her tail. Valaine singlehandely fought both Dragon and Slayer whilst Grimoire struggled to pick himself of the floor. What happended next truly Frightend Valaine. Grimoire burst straight from the ground leaving it cracked and straight to the slayer punching his fist straight through his chest. Botht the dragon and Valaine stopped in that moment frozen in fear by pure killing intent Grimoire was emitting. Valaine hesistated the dragon however took the oppurtunity to strike Valaine took the Dragons attack straight on sending her flying. Grimoire on the other hand retaliated with a serious of strikes that were on a completly different level from moments before. Valaine realised that this was strength he did not exhibit even against Absalom was he holding back? Regardless Grimoire was eventually able to fatally wound the dragon. The dragon lay on the ground clearly in pain and Grimoire simply glanced at Valaine and walked away. Valaine was shaken up Grimoire's power she had no doubt in her mind that she was capable of fighting him but just seeing that kind of power boost from someone she considered a weakling how could she possibly not be frightend by how strong he could become. Valaine dealt with the remains of the dragon and tried to track Grimoire but noticed fairly quickly he was covering his tracks and so she returned back to guild. Valaine had given up on finding Grimoire and turned her focus to more immediate matters Absalom was in disagreement with Mard Geer, two of the most powerful demons were at each others necks. She was presented with a question that weighed heavy on her. Humans were nothing but scum but did that really give her the right to massacare them surely it was best to lead a peaceful life. Would she fight for peace or for the Will of Zeref. She was more inclined to join Absalom's side due the great respect she had and the respect Grimoire had for him. With Civil war a very blatant possibility Valaine was actively trying to squash any signs of a revolt but eventually she got what she wanted and feared. Grimoire arrived and intiated the frist attack. Stating that he would stand by Absalom and destroy all those in his way. Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Magic and abilities Incredible Speed: '''Her speed knows no bounds or limitations.She is capable of traversing distances of thousands of kilometers in a matter of seconds. Making her ideal for infiltrating various organisation and be able to report back with relative ease. This also translate extremely well into combat where her raw speed makes her the worst opponent to fight against. Her quick movements allow her to carry out her ruthless movements quickly bringing a fight to a halt. '''Heightened Reflexes: Veteran Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Uncontrollable Strength: ' Trivia Category:Thirteen Demon Lords